mario_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
Sarah Luigi Mario is the youngest child of Mario and Peach, at only 6 years old. As her middle name suggests, she has a lot of traits from Luigi, similar to how Rose has traits from Daisy. As you can imagine, she is quite shy around others, except for Dave. With Dave, she has a large rivalry with him. She doesn't like too many power ups, but does like a few, like the fire & ice flowers, the boo mushroom (mostly to scare Dave), and she is just starting off with the Super Leaf. She also likes the Legend of Zelda games. She in addition likes playing tennis, due to outside influence. Sarah is © JacobH.5840 Biography Sarah was born on October 2nd in the Mushroom Kingdom. She is the youngest child of Mario and Peach. As Luigi was the first thing she saw, she took a liking to her uncle. Also due to being taken care of a lot, she has become quite shy around others. When she met her older cousin, Dave, he convinced her to help him steal a cookie. Both of them were caught, but Dave pinned the blame on Sarah. Believe it or not, Sarah's parents bought the story, as Sarah was the only one on the counter, with Dave sitting in the corner. Sarah subsequently got punished, which she knew was rightfully unfair. After the punishment was over, Sarah pulled a prank on Dave. Dave returned the favor, not remembering the whole cookie fiasco, and the two continued with their prank war until one of Dave's pranks got Apri instead. Despite this, several prank wars continued over the years. The third one in particular was where Sarah became interested in the Boo Mushroom, as she used it on Dave and found out that Dave is scared of ghosts. While playing dress-up with Rose, she found that she loved having a bow, so Rose let her keep it. Afterwards, she became interested in the fire and ice flowers, as she was starting to be asked about her favorite power ups. For a period of time, Rose wanted Sarah to join in on video games. After not exactly becoming fond of any of them, she stumbled across the legend of Zelda series, and instantly started playing it every day. After learning of the master sword being a power up, she tried it out, and expectantly enjoyed it. To this day, it remains her second favorite power up. After seeing her parents playing tennis, she started to try it herself. After noticing, Mario taught her how to play even more. Sarah became so good, that only at the age of 5, she was able to beat her dad without him holding back at all. She quickly became the best tennis player in her entire family. On Christmas, she got a Super Leaf block from Rose. She tried it, and when she did, she loved it. Later on, she became the second person to learn about Rose being born with the super leaf effects. Rather than be jealous, she became happy for Rose. After agreeing to include Super Leaf activities, Rose asked Sarah to come to one of their sleepovers, where she got to play a lot with the super leaf and even experience the P balloon for the first time. She had a great time, although the P balloon is far from making her favorites list. To this day, Sarah and Dave have been involved in 15 prank wars. Physical description Sarah is 4' 4" in height with brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair goes in a simple circle pattern around her head and goes down to her shoulders. As for clothing, it is simply the same dress as Apri, only smaller since she's younger. Her emblem is the same too. She also has a bow, which she wears in everything except with the master sword (because it's hidden anyway) and on the super leaf (because the ear gets in the way). Her bow is worn on the top of her head above her right eye. Personality Sarah has inherited a lot of traits from her uncle, Luigi. Except around her close family members, she is quite shy and timid, not talking a lot. Around her family, though, she is actually quite playful, especially when she and her sisters use the Super Leaf together. With her cousins Daffi and Jane, she is a bit more reluctant to talk, as they are much more playful and active than her. With her cousin, Dave, she gets angered easily, since they have been rivals since she was a baby. Powers & Abilities Her only known power is the ability to levitate, inherited from Peach. Other than that, she has a lot of experience with the boo mushroom, and has almost mastered its move set. She is also really good at tennis, being the best in her entire family. Dave accusing Sarah wiki image.png|Dave accusing Sarah of stealing a cookie Sarah tennis outfit wiki image.png|"Anybody wanna play tennis?" Tennis Sarah vs Mario wiki image.png|"How did I train you so good?" Sarah powerups wiki image.png|Sarah with her favorite power ups Sarah Master Sword wiki image.png|Sarah with the master sword, a lesser favorite of hers